Une Famille
by SamiSaka
Summary: Quand Alexy décide de lui-même que Kentin vient passer le week end chez lui, ça mène le châtain à réfléchir dans son bain. Très léger shonen ai. Bonne lecture !


Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit texte écrit rapidement (mais que j'ai relu quand même, ne vous en faites pas). Pour se faire, j'ai eu un peu d'aide : Le couple m'a été imposé par Gynny, et le mot baignoire par Lulma. J'ai beaucoup rechigné à écrire sur ce couple, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Même si, avouons-le, ça reste très léger n.n

Bref, je vous laisse avec la lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Amour Sucré appartiennent à ChiNoMiko et à l'entreprise Beemoov.

* * *

Appuyé contre le rebord blanc de la baignoire, il fit passer sa jambe droite dans l'eau chaude qui emplissait celle-ci. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur douce d'huile essentielle qui s'en échappait, n'étant pas coutumier aux douces odeurs de ce type, chez lui. Entrant entièrement et se calant confortablement, il ferma les yeux et entreprit de se relaxer au maximum, afin de profiter comme il se doit de cet instant de paix.

Le week-end commençait tout juste et quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Kentin passait à peine le portail rose du lycée, après sa dernière heure de cours, il s'était fait alpaguer par Alexy, suivit de loin par son frère jumeau dont les yeux étaient, comme à leur habitude, fixés sur l'écran d'une quelconque console portable. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus l'avait saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la spacieuse voiture gris métallisé se trouvant sur le parking annexe. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réagir qu'il était installé sur la banquette arrière, alors qu'il répondait, un peu sonné, aux salutations chaleureuses du couple à l'avant.

Il avait du prévenir ses parents par téléphone, une fois arrivé au domicile de la famille. Et il allait sans dire que son père n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la nouvelle, bien qu'il avait modéré sa réaction au téléphone. Il estimait qu'il s'était beaucoup trop relâché ces derniers temps, et Kentin avouerait presque qu'il avait peur que son père ne le renvoie en école militaire s'il jugeait qu'il en avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il venait ici, il avait la vague impression de retomber en enfance. En premier lieu, et avant même d'enlever leur manteau, Alexy et Armin s'étaient tous deux dirigés à vive allure vers la cuisine, ouvrant en grand les placards pour sortir à la fois sachet de brioches, pot de Nutella et quelques fruits. Et avant même de pouvoir souffler, il s'était retrouvé avec deux tartines de chocolat dans les mains. Ca faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait plus droit aux gourmandises de dix-sept heure, chez lui, et il s'était senti stupide d'être resté ainsi à fixer la nourriture entre ses mains, se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit de manger.

Il se sentait bien, ici. Les parents des jumeaux s'occupaient de lui comme s'il était leur propre fils. Il savait à quel point ils étaient proches de leurs deux enfants. Il savait aussi pourquoi. Le couple ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé par eux-même, et ils en avaient été terriblement attristés. Et ils s'étaient tant attachés à ces deux enfants de cinq ans, si semblables et toujours ensemble, ne faisant rien l'un sans l'autre et se tenant toujours la main. Puis, ils avaient eu si peur de ne pas avoir l'autorisation de les adopter. Ca avait été long et éprouvant. Mais ils avaient finalement terminé la procédure, et avaient eu leur deux adorables bambins et fondé leur famille aimante. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté cette histoire, la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette maison, il s'était senti troublé et avait été touché par cette histoire.

Ils avaient ensuite vaqué à leurs occupations. Sans aucun doute Armin s'était-il enfermé dans sa chambre pour jouer à un jeu vidéo, comme à son habitude – il garderait pour lui le fait qu'il avait en réalité sursauté lorsqu'il avait entendu, à travers les murs, la voix grave du brun grogner violemment un « Enfoiré de Ghirahim » sonore. Lui s'était calé sur le lit d'Alexy, dos contre le mur. Tous deux avaient d'abord discuté quelques minutes, avant de tenter de travailler leur Philosophie. Et si Kentin rechignait, son ami, lui, s'y plaisait énormément.

Etait ensuite venu l'heure du dîner. « Le repas de Maman » comme disait son ami, avec une tendresse si particulière qu'elle le rendait presque jaloux – si sa mère était proche de lui, elle n'était pas particulièrement affective et il s'était souvent demandé si c'était du à l'influence de son père. La discussion à table allait bon train et l'ambiance était reposante. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place et de faire pleinement partie de cette famille qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il n'avait même pas osé protester lorsque « Maman » l'avait resservit, s'indignant qu'il ne mangeait pas assez et qu'au vu du sport régulier qu'il pratiquait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait grand besoin de reprendre des forces. Il avait fini son assiette, bien qu'il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Pas seulement pour faire plaisir à cette adorable femme qui avait un cœur énorme, mais aussi parce qu'il était heureux de manger autre chose qu'une boite de conserve simplement réchauffée au micro-ondes.

Et alors que le châtain aidait les deux adultes à débarrasser la table et mettre la vaisselle dans la machine, Alexy était monté dans la salle de bain. Et alors qu'à son tour il avait rejoint l'étage, il avait de nouveau était surprit que son ami le pousse ainsi vers la pièce d'eau et ne lui dise qu'il « sentait le poney », non sans accompagner sa phrase d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil, avant de fermer la porte. Kentin avait donc haussé les épaules et s'était déshabillé, avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Et pendant ce moment de répit, seul, l'eau chaude et l'odeur douce de fleurs le délassant, il n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était revenu à Sweet Amoris. A sa rencontre avec les jumeaux et au fait qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendu tous les trois. A Lynn aussi. Cette si jolie jeune fille dont il avait longtemps été amoureux, et qui avait choisi l'amour du beau brun qui se trouvait actuellement dans une des chambres à proximité de la salle de bain. A tous ces gens, de qui il s'était rapproché et avec qui il avait noué des liens. A son petit chiot, qu'il avait adopté presque contre l'avis de ses parents – dont il avait réussi à changer l'avis avec persévérance, au début son père n'avait pas pensé que ça le rendrait plus responsable. Et puis à beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

Il était tant plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit même pas le léger grincement qu'émit la porte contre son chambranle. Mais il fut tout de même étonné de sentir un corps chaud se blottir contre lui dans l'eau, alors que des cheveux bleus venaient lui chatouiller la joue, une tête se posant contre son épaule.

Ca aussi, était une chose qui avait changé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était, et préférait ne pas trop y penser, préférant laisser les choses se faire. Cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Alexy, il s'en rendait bien compte, était ambiguë. Et bien qu'il se définissait comme étant hétérosexuel, il savait que l'autre jeune homme était gay et avait potentiellement des sentiments inavoués pour lui. Et tout ça ne le rebutait pas. Peut-être que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, quelque chose se concrétiserait entre eux. Mais pour le moment, il voulait seulement profiter de se câlin et se reposer dans ce confort.


End file.
